This protocol will determine the frequency of delayed-type hypersensitivity (DTH) responses in HIV positive individuals to two doses of two envelope glycoprotein antigens prepared differently. It will also evaluate whether patients who have previously demonstrated a DTH response to intradermal MGStage HIV-1 (gp160) have a reproducible response to repeat injection of gp 160. (ACTG221)